


Dear Old Lucy..

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine."Taking off shoes"





	

Narcissa was sitting on the end of Bellatrix’s bed waiting for her when she walked in, it was late and she wasn’t expecting to see the blonde witch in her bedroom in the early hours of the morning now that Lucius was back from Azkaban.

“Cissy, you alright?” Bella asked, not unkindly as she flopped into the chair by the fire that was lit in the marble grate in the lavish rooms she shared with Rodolphus.   
Narcissa nodded silently and stood from the bed, “Where’s Rodolphus?” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

“Oh, he stayed behind tie up some loose ends. He and Rabastan wanted to show some of the newbies what happens to blood traitors.” She was smiling like this was the most amusing thing in the world, and indeed it was to her. 

“Why didn’t you stay?” The younger witch asked, knowing how much her sister loved a good blood letting. 

“I did my part, baby sister, Rodolphus has to have some glory too you know.” Bella’s tone was amused, light, playful, like she was talking about the most innocent of things. “Sure you’re alright, little dove?” 

The blonde nodded and knelt at her sisters feet, pale elegant hands began to unlace the signature heeled boots her sister wore, “I think so, it’s just Lucius, he’s.. different.” Narcissa said with a slight frown, it was to be expected of course but that didn’t make it easier. 

“He’ll be ok, pet, remember what I was like when I came home? Now look at me, sane as they come.” She gave the blonde a wide shark like grin and was pleased to see Narcissa’s pretty lips twitch into a smile as the blonde pulled off one boot then the other. 

Of course Lucius was weaker than she was, a lot weaker and though Bella cared little for the man she did care for her sister and her nephew, maybe it was time she had a chat with dear old Lucy..


End file.
